Agent Shaw
by ShawN7
Summary: Agent Shaw and Operative Lawson have history. When they're reunited by a disturbing message and a secret, can they rekindle what they had before? Or will new threats and new people keep them apart once more? Slight AU starting after Miranda's loyalty mission in ME2. OC/Miranda L. pairing. Rated M for language, violence and possible adult situations.
1. A Surprise from the Past

She ran down the corridor and took a sharp left, leaping over crates as Batarian soldiers fired weapons and insults from behind. This was definitely not how she planned this. This was definitely not going well. As she rounded another corner, she placed a charger on the wall, hoping to slow them down. She took cover in a room to her right, quickly jumping over the desk and reloading her pistol.

From outside the room she could hear the heavy boots stomping on the metal floor. She held her breath, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. _How did this happen? _She thought while checking over her remaining thermal clips. _This was suppose to be a simple in and out mission! Someone had to of tipped them off that I was coming…_ Her musing ended as her trap was triggered and an explosion sounded from outside the room. She ducked her head as the room and desk shook forcefully, the door blowing inward and over the desk she was using for cover.

All was silence for awhile except a ringing in her ears. Coughing as the dust settled around her, she opened up her Omni-tool searching for the usual secure channel. The ringing subsided and yelling could be heard in the distance. _Fuck, I'm not getting out of here. _She rapidly typed in coordinates, pulling up the voice recording.

As soon as the timer started, she spoke rapidly, uncharacteristically panicked. "Lawson, It's Shaw. I don't have much time, no time actually. I'm in Batarian space for a mission, but it went wrong. I can't go into detail, I've tagged my coordinates. I found something I shouldn't have, Miranda and I'll more than likely die for it. I can't contact the Illusive Man, he's behind this, I know it.. Don't trust mission was a set up. You're the only person I trust. Fuck, I-" Batarians stormed the room, "Come out with your hands up and we might consider not killing you, filthy human." Shaw took a deep breath, hiding her Omni-tool, and came out from under the desk.

A few Batarians snarled and muttered 'Cerberus'. "Look," she stated in a calm, even tone. "I'm unarmed, my pistol is under the desk," she indicated with her eyes as she took two steps back, allowing a Batarian to reach under and snatch it quickly. The leader of this squad stepped around the desk and began to frisk her, his filthy alien hands lingering on her body more than necessary. "Good," he spit out in a deep baritone voice before slapping her with all his strength.

She held in a cry, sucking on her split bottom lip, her mouth filling with the metallic taste of her own blood. A smirk grew on her face as she faced him once more, then spit the blood back into one of his four eyes. He let out a disgusted noise, while one of the others grabbed her by both her wrists, slamming her down on the desk. She didn't bother resisting, not while ten other Batarians stood around the room with their guns all trained on her.

The Batarian leader grabbed her hair, forcing her head up in a way that felt like her neck would snap. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, bitch" he growled in her ear, before slamming her head back on the hard surface of the desk. She heard dark laughter as white spots filled her vision. Then, with the last hope she had, her Omni-tool was ripped from her arm. Shots filled her ears as her mind faded into black.

* * *

Miranda Lawson sat her desk, mouth agape in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Couldn't believe who it was that just sent her that recording. Her perfect mind was blank except for one thing. One name. _Riley Shaw. _

She jumped from her desk, shouting to the ships AI. "EDI, where is Commander Shepard?!" she ran to her office door as the AI responded, "Commander Shepard is currently in his private cabin, Operative Lawson." She bolted from her office, running to the elevator. It felt like the elevator was going slow just to spite her. _I'm running out of time, damnit! Move faster!_ she thought.

When the elevator doors finally opened, she charged through the Commanders door. "Shepard!" she shouted in an uncharacteristically panicked manner. The Commander stood up from his desk, immediately tense and ready for action. "What's the matter, Lawson?" he said, dropping his datapad on the desk.

She opened her mouth to speak, but too shocked, too scared to let the words fall out. _Pull yourself together, Lawson, you're wasting time! _she chided herself before immediately pulling her Ice Queen act back into place, even though her stomach was doing back flips and she could hardly breath with the restriction she felt in her chest.

Her voice pushed on, however, in a firm and no-nonsense manner. "We need to head to Batarian space, now. I have coordinates to a location. It's an immediate rescue mission and we don't have a lot of time." she looked the Commander in the eyes while she spoke, showing she wouldn't take no for an answer. He nodded before calling Joker on the comm. "Joker, Lawson is sending coordinates for a place on Khar'shan. Head there now."

"Aye aye, Commander." Miranda already sent the coordinates before Shepard finished. He turned back to her and she knew she had to explain for her rash and blunt behavior. She took a deep breath, only slightly more relaxed now. "Thank you, Shepard. I-," she looked at her feet, unsure how to continue.

"What's going on, Miranda?" he asked in a calm tone. She took another steadying breath, but this time when she exhaled, it was shaky. She opened her Omni-tool to playback the recording._ "Lawson, It's Shaw. I don't have much time, no time actually. I'm in Batarian space for a mission, but it went wrong. I can't go into detail, I've tagged my coordinates. I found something I shouldn't have, Miranda and I'll more than likely die for it. I can't contact the Illusive Man, he's behind this, I know it. Don't trust mission was a set up. You're the only person I trust. Fuck, I-" Cocking of guns and heavy footsteps could be heard while a Batarian shouted, "Come out with your hands up and we might consider not killing you, filthy human." Heavy breathing filled the silence before Shaw spoke up again. _

"_Look, I'm unarmed, my pistol is under the desk." light footsteps were heard before heavy ones replaced it, followed by shuffling. "Good," the first Batarian said again, in a low voice. A loud slap rang out. Then a spitting sound and the Batarian making a disgusted noise. Shaw grunted before a loud slam echoed. _Miranda grimaced and felt her stomach fill with anger she'd never felt before. _Shaw yelped while the first Batarian said "You're going to regret that, bitch." Another slam, followed by laughter just before the recording cut. _Shepard had a determined look, while Miranda fidgeted nervously, waiting for him to speak.

"Who's Shaw?" he asked in a slow voice filled with concern. Miranda shifted her weight nervously. "She is, was, another Cerberus Operative. My… former partner. We are, I mean, were very close. We were best friends as kids. When Niket wouldn't help me escape my father, she did. She… got us into Cerberus and we spent ten years together." she paused, remembering the days that had made her life worth it.

Shepard nodded, "Why isn't she with you now?" he asked cautiously. "We had a disagreement, decided it was best if we both worked separately for awhile. The Illusive Man agreed. She was more focused on field missions, covert undercover assignments, while I was better suited to lab work. We… hadn't spoken since." she looked to Shepard, hoping he wouldn't ask her to elaborate.

Thankfully, Shepard just nodded, turning to his armor locker. "Do you know what she was doing there?" He questioned, selecting his favorite N7 set. Miranda thought on that, "I'm not entirely sure. More than likely, she was trying to steal information on slaver rings or bring one down. Next to me, she's one of the Illusive Mans best. For her to say she doesn't trust him..." She trailed off, overcome with thoughts.

_Shaw must have a good reason if she doesn't trust him anymore... I've been having doubts since I teamed up with Shepard, but if Shaw doesn't trust him now, why should I? _She shook her head. _I'll wait until I have all the facts and whatever she found. _

Shepard was watching her with eyes that screamed '_I told you so'. "_Joker," he said, turning his head to the ceiling. "What's our ETA?"

"ETA is about two hours, Commander." Joker replied in a serious tone before his usual demeanor reappeared. "So, is there a reason we're taking the Butcher of Torfan straight into Batarian space? Not for a repeat I hope?"

Shepard frowned, "No, Joker. We're on a rescue mission for Miranda. Just get us there, fast. She might not have much time."

Miranda visibly shuddered. Who knows what they were doing to Riley right now. "Shepard, we have to save her." Miranda pleaded, almost begging, which is something she has never done in her life.

Shepard crossed the room and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will, Miranda, don't worry." She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"It sounds like you two were a little more than friends...?" He asked slowly, viewing her through calculating eyes. Miranda let a small smile pass her lips briefly. "For a short time... I should go get ready." She turned quickly, not trusting the tears that threatened to spill behind her ice blue eyes.

* * *

She screamed as the electricity ran through her body like fire in her veins. Her vision went black every time the current stopped and her body went numb and limp. A leathery alien hand grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her face up.

"You will tell us what we want to know. This could be over with soon if you would just tell us what we want." The voice spoke calmly, but was devoid of emotion, beyond caring if she spoke or not.

"Can we go back to the whip? Old school torture is so much more fun. Kinky, too." She tried to joke, but her voice was hoarse from screaming and dry from dehydration, taking all humor from her normal, carefree tone.

The Batarian slaver sighed, but his leathery lips twisted into an evil grin. He tugged on the chains at her wrists before punching her face. Blood dripped from her right brow, her lips, somewhere inside her mouth. "Ah," he exhaled in relief, "it always feels good to treat you humans for what you are: animals. I'll be back to finish this later." He said, walking to the only door in the room.

Riley spit the blood and saliva from her mouth, grimacing. Her whole body ached, and blood was pouring from almost every part of her body. She wasn't sure if it was all from the lashes that covered her back or some other unknown injury, but it was pooling under her and she was sure she didn't have much left.

As soon as she gained consciousness, she was chained to the ceiling by her wrists in an empty room.

She was delirious. It seemed like time was none existent. The same Batarian had came and gone so many times she lost count. She couldn't get her bearings, she didn't know how long she had been here.

It was wearying on her hope. _What if Miranda didn't receive my message? No one knows I'm here but the Illusive Man and he set me up. What if she just doesn't come... No, Miranda would never leave me. If she got my message, she will come. _

Tears streamed down her cheeks, stinging her wounds and mixing in with blood and sweat. All she could do is hold out. She can't give up. They can't know who she is. They'll kill her if she talks, she knows it.

_I have to give Miranda time. I can't give up..._

* * *

The shuttle remained undetected while they descended into the slavers compound. Miranda was jumpy and anxious. She just wanted to get to Riley, get her to safety. She wanted to see her partner that she had barely talked to for ten years.

And the unprofessional, irrational side that she held only for Riley wanted to take her in her arms and kiss her.

They exited the shuttle, using scans from EDI to navigate their way through the compound. EDI was able to detect one isolated human in the east side of the compound. They decided it was their best shot to get out quickly. Shepard argued that if it wasn't Shaw, then at least they could make a mess of the compound.

Miranda just wanted Riley, she didn't care how it was done. Jacob argued the rational and logical points of not getting themselves killed for one person. Miranda glared at him but said no more, knowing he was right. It was hard for her to maintain her usual professional air when Riley was involved. She was letting this get too personal and she knew it. She just didn't care. She wouldn't care until Riley was safe.

They took down two Batarian guards as they made their way down a corridor towards the individual on their scans. Miranda led the squad of Shepard and Jacob. Uncautiously running ahead at times, Jacob would mutter curses over the comm. and tell her to wait, but she didn't listen. Every second wasted was a moment Riley was in danger and every step she took churned her stomach with anxiety.

She peaked around the last remaining corner and saw two more guards positioned just outside the room. She flared up her biotics and slammed the guards into each other, running towards the door and putting two rounds into each of their heads before bursting into the room. What she saw took her breath away, causing her fists to shake with rage. "Riley!" Miranda yelled, rushing up to free her. She was careful of her injuries and took them in with a medically trained eye. Her shoulder was dislocated, multiple lacerations and burns to her face, body and more so her back. There could also be some internal bleeding if the massive bruising on her torso and abdomen said anything.

She broke the chains around her wrists and carefully lowered Riley to the ground, placing her on her side as to not cause further damage to her back or abdomen. Shepard and Jacob finally caught up with Miranda and entered the room. "Shit, that looks bad." Jacob commented, earning an icy glare from Miranda as she applied medi-gel to Rileys back and face. "Jacob, come hold her still. I have to relocate her shoulder before it does permanent damage." Jacob did as he was told, holding Riley firmly to the ground while Shepard tapped commands into his omni-tool.

Miranda grabbed Rileys arm, lifting it up. Riley moaned in pain, but stayed still with her eyes still shut tight. "I'm sorry," Miranda whispered gently before pushing her shoulder back into its socket. Riley screamed at the top of her lungs and began to thrash around. Jacob held her as still as he could, careful of her other multiple injuries. Miranda covered Rileys mouth to muffle the scream, holding her head gentle with the other so she wouldn't injure herself further. "Sh, Riley, it's me. It's Miranda." she tried to soothe.

When Riley passed out again, Miranda removed her hand and Jacob stood. "We need to get her back to the Normandy," Shepard said, "You two go, I have something I need to take care of." Miranda turned to him, giving him a hard look, "Shepard, we didn't come to cause trouble." Shepard leveled her with an equally hard glare, "No, but I'll be damned if I walk out of a slaving compound without freeing it's slaves." He smirked, "I'm just going to kill a few Batarians, or a lot of them, free some humans from slavery, then I'll send the coordinates anonymously to the Alliance to finish the job and pick them up." he finished in a light, carefree tone.

Jacob chuckled as he lifted Riley over his shoulders. Miranda's hands hovered protectively, making sure he was gentle. He gave her a weird look, and upon noticing her hands, dropped them immediately, her face burning with embarrassment. "Right," she said turning to Shepard, "Just don't let it turn into Torfan." she looked him directly in the eye, letting him know that it was an order. His smirk vanished and his voice was regretful when he replied, "I won't."

At that, Miranda and Jacob made their way back to the shuttle, only running into two more Batarians along the way, disposing of them easily. Dr. Chakwas was already present in the shuttle, ready to assist. They immediately placed Riley on a gurney and injected an IV line. "They sure did a number on her." Chakwas whispered, surveying Rileys injuries. After Dr. Chakwas politely let Miranda riddle off a list of Rileys injuries and how to proceed once back on the Normandy, Miranda took Rileys hand, not caring about Jacobs stare or Chakwas' presence.

They would have a lot to discuss when Riley finally regained consciousness, but for the time being, Miranda was just glad they reached her in enough time.

* * *

**So, hopefully I can make a story out of this. I hate writers block. Hope you guys enjoy. If you have any tips or constructive criticism, please feel free to share it. I'd really like to know my strong points or areas I need to work on. :)  
**


	2. Secrets Revealed

Shaw awoke to a bright light and the sound of a gentle hum. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed a woman in Cerberus fatigues typing away at a terminal. Her heart began to pound painfully against her bruised chest. She scanned the room. It looked like a small med bay, she was obviously on a ship of some sort. But with the information she had, why would the Illusive Man rescue her? She quietly mused, her eyes scanning the med bay.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good." the woman sitting at the terminal stood, making her way to Shaw. Her mouth formed a tight line, prepared to refuse this woman any forms of inquisition. The grey haired woman picked up a datapad, scanning it intensely. "Your vitals are good, no signs of any serious infection, but you'll still need to take antibiotics to keep it that way." the elderly woman smiled down at Shaw with an unusually kind bedside manner. Shaw frowned at her, not falling for her deception.

The woman, clearly noting her patients frustration and confusion, attempted to comfort her by laying a hand gently on the one that rested on the bed. Riley quickly retracted her hand, however, disturbing her injured shoulder and biting her lip in an effort not to cry out. "I'm sorry, dear. You mustn't try to move, you've sustained some serious injuries. I can give you more pain medication if you'd like?" the woman moved to the IV as she spoke.

"No!" Riley shouted, quickly realizing her mistake and clamping her mouth shut. She wasn't going to be afraid of these people. The Illusive Man could do what he wanted to her, she wasn't going to talk, just like she didn't talk to the Batarians. "I'm not going to talk," Riley said in a deadly tone. "There's nothing you can do that the Batarians haven't already. I'm not saying a damn word to you or him."

The woman frowned at her once more, but quickly softened at the realization, "No, dear, we're not here to torture you," she chuckled slightly to relieve tension, but it was devoid of any real humour. "My name is Dr. Chakwas. You're aboard the Normandy SR2, Commander Shepards vessel. While we may wear the Cerberus logo for now, I assure you, we're not with them." she wagged her finger like a parent does to a disobedient child.

"Wha- why would I be on Commander Shepards ship? He's dead." Shaw stated matter-of-factly. The doctor giggled, "Yes, he's been getting that a lot lately. Miranda Lawson is work-"

"Miranda is here?" Shaw sat up, interrupting the doctor and immediately regretting it as her body throbbed in pain and she slumped back down on the bed, groaning in pain. Dr. Chakwas tsked, adding an extra dosage to Shaw's pain medication. "Please try to lie still, dear. As I was saying, Ms. Lawson is working with the Commander to take down the Collectors."

Shaw frowned, she had a lot of questions for Miranda. "Can I speak with her… Please?" she asked tentatively, still weary of this doctor. "Of course, dear. I'm afraid she is groundside with the Commander at the moment, but they should be back soon. Try to rest for the time being." the doctor offered one more smile before returning to the terminal.

She watched Dr. Chakwas for awhile until sleep finally reclaimed her. It had been an exhausting few days.

* * *

Miranda immediately went to the med bay after they spoke with Liara T'soni on Illium. Shepard was there to recruit while Miranda took the opportunity to see if Liara knew anything about Rileys mission or what she found. She received a message from Dr. Chakwas saying that Riley had woken up and went back to the Normandy right after.

When she arrived to the med bay, however, Riley was fast asleep. "She was asking for you." Dr. Chakwas said. Miranda merely nodded, unsure of how to respond. She walked to Rileys bed, picking up the datapad and reviewing her stats. She was vaguely aware of the med bay doors opening and sliding shut, too absorbed in Riley. After surveying her information, Miranda did a physical exam. She started with her shoulder to make sure it was healing properly.

Her eyes slowly drifted to her face, taking in every cut and bruise that marred her beautiful features. A few would scar, so would her back. She slowly reached out and pushed her short hair out of her eyes. After a moment, she continued her exam, moving around her to check her back. She slowly removed the bandages, careful not to do more damage. What she saw made her stomach leap and her chest constrict with guilt, a feeling Miranda only seemed to have where Riley was concerned. _I should of been with her… I never- if I had just took the blow to my pride back then, I would have. _

She gently began to administer medi-gel to each whiplash, hoping to disinfect and bring Riley some relief. After a few moments, Riley began to stir. "Stay still, I am not finished." Miranda said simply, her anxiety steadily climbing. She was nervous about her reunion with Riley. They didn't end on good terms, and neither one had tried to make contact afterward.

Riley stayed silent while Miranda worked. It seemed as though Riley wasn't going to speak, so Miranda did, "What's going on, Shaw?" she said in her usual cold manner. She sighed, clearly thinking about her response. "I don't think this is the best place to discuss this, Lawson." she returned in an equally cold manner, emphasizing the use of her last name. Miranda rolled her eyes at her childish rebuttal. "It's fine, I've cut the recording feeds." Miranda finished, carefully applying the bandages.

She returned to Rileys other side to face her and noticed her frowning. "What?" Miranda said sharply. "I told you so. I told you, back on Elysium that there was something up and I've found it." Miranda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in a defensive manner. It seemed everyone close to her wanted to scold her for her choices in Cerberus. "You're really going to open with that? After ten years?" she replied indignantly, "Might I remind you that you're the one who brought us into Cerberus? And why have you stayed? Obviously you can't handle doing the hard things, the things that need to be done." Miranda exploded, all the feelings she bottled up for ten years finally flying like bullets, aiming directly at Riley.

Riley opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of whatever she was going to say. She sighed heavily. "I know, okay? After our fight on Elysium, I wanted to leave. I-" she faltered slightly, again carefully calculating her response. "I couldn't. Not only would the Illusive Man have me hunted, I couldn't leave you with an organization that would eventually get you killed. One that I got you into." she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a strangled breath, her face etched in pain.

Miranda softened immediately, "Are you in pain? Do you need a higher dosage?" she moved towards the IV line, but Riley waved her off. "No, I'm fine. Shit makes me feel sick." she said with a light chuckle. "I," she paused briefly, continuing her explanation. "I knew the only way to get you to really trust me was to give you facts, proof." her light green eyes met Miranda's in that moment, searching for a chance, pleading for it. "I've found proof, Miranda."

Miranda's heart clenched with emotion over her desperation, her determination to make her believe Cerberus wasn't what it seemed. But Miranda already knew. She knew about Pragia, she knew about Akuze, she knew the Illusive Man lied a lot. But she also knew she needed Cerberus. It was the only thing keeping her father from Oriana, and it was the only place she could use her skills, live to her potential. It gave her meaning, it gave her a purpose. If she didn't have this, then what did she have? The answer was simple, it was nothing.

"I know about Cerberus, Riley." she said softly, almost in a whisper. Riley shook her head adamantly. "I know about Pragia, Akuze. The Illusive Man has lied to me a thousand times and will continue to do so. And you know why I need this." Riley reached out, grabbing Miranda's hand. Miranda flinched out of instinct and surprise, but didn't resist. "I'm not talking about those, but they're good examples. I have messages, vid feeds of the Illusive Man… And your father." she hesitated slightly, unsure of how Miranda would react.

Miranda's jaw clenched tightly, as it always did when her father was mentioned, but her reaction was less than what Shaw had expected. "And?" Miranda said simply, trying to sound disinterested. "And they're about you." she paused, knowing this would gain a reaction. "And Ori." Miranda retracted her hand, "What about?" she said harshly, clearly becoming more agitated with her slow responses. Riley took a deep breath, "Mostly about you. When they spoke about Oriana, it was mostly about her progression. The Illusive Man refused to give up her location, however, as a safeguard to guarantee your loyalty, but promised that if Henry cooperated, he would have her soon enough…"

Miranda remained silent, trying to decipher any plans the Illusive Man might have. Riley tentatively retook Miranda's hand and while she frowned down at it, she didn't pull away again. "He gives reports on your progress as well. Often they're about missions, but some express the development of your biotics and if they change. In exchange for this, Henry gives the Illusive Man donations, mostly to your assignments… The Illusive Man thinks that certain influences in your life, meaning me, are a problem and could cause you to become disobedient." Riley said, her voice dripping with disgust and disdain. "Elysium was a ploy. The Illusive Man contacted the Batarians after he learned of their plans and paid a considerable amount to have me specifically targeted. When that failed, he thought separating us was a better solution and he got to keep his top agent and his top operative. The bastard went straight to assassination attempts and new about the Batarians on top of that." Riley said in a sarcastic manner.

"The point is," she continued "he's using you and when he's done you'll either be dead or back with your father. Oriana will be, too." she added sadly. Her grip on Miranda's hand tightened, her eyes searching Miranda's in the hope that she could see the lengths she went for her. "Miranda," she said softly, gaining the womans attention. "We can go. Just you and me like before, we can disappear, take Oriana to a safe place." Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to respond. Surely they couldn't, not with everything riding on project Lazarus, the Collectors, the Reapers. And if Miranda disobeyed, if she slipped up in the slightest, it was Ori who would pay. "We can't, Shaw." she said firmly, steeling her resolve.

"We can, Miri." Riley said with a slight smile, hoping to turn Miranda's doubts. Miranda ripped her hand from Rileys grasp, more roughly than was necessary. "I can't." she corrected. "I-," she faltered on how to explain why. "I can't. I have a job to do." she said lamely. She turned abruptly and retreated from the med bay, back to her cabin.

* * *

Shaw stared blankly at the med bay door. _What just happened?_ She thought, thinking about what she might have said wrong. She sighed, she never knew when it came to Miranda. She always had to carefully think about what to say. Miranda was intelligent, articulate and Shaw was just… Shaw. She often said things the wrong way, or blurted things out she shouldn't have said at all, irritating Miranda on more than one occasion.

_Why can't I just tell her how I feel? _**Because you're an idiot, Shaw.** _That's right._ She let out another heavy sigh, tormented by her inner musings. If Miranda just knew the lengths Shaw went to protect her, to find the proof. She had been hunted, tortured, forced into hiding to keep the secrets from the Illusive Man. She loved Miranda, she always had. Whether Miranda believed her or not, she would go to the ends of the galaxy and back to keep her safe.

Dr. Chakwas finally returned with lunch for Shaw not long after Miranda left. "It's soup," she said, "I'm not sure what kind, Rupert often makes it a surprise." she grimaced. Shaw offered a small smile and thanked her. "Dr. Chakwas? Do you know where my belongings are?" Shaw asked, remembering the old flashdrive she had with all her evidence. "Of course, dear, they're right over here." she moved to a crate on the opposite end of the med bay. "What is it you need?"

"In my pants pocket is an old flashdrive, can you give it to Miranda? She'll know what to do with it." Shaw asked politely, finding no reason to distrust this doctor. "Of course. Now eat, you need your strength and don't forget to take the medication." Shaw watched as the doctor left, hoping and praying Miranda would see reason.

* * *

**This one is a little shorter, sorry. I'm somewhat trying to get past the set up to the good fluffy and more exciting stuff, to be honest. If you're confused at all, TIM thinks Shaw is a valuable asset, thats why hes not out right killing her. He uses their fight on Elysium as an excuse to separate them and later on in the years, found out Shaw knew more than she should and sent her on a mission to yet more Batarians as a ploy to get her information. **

**I hope I portrayed that enough? Geez, this writing stuff is hard. Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
